


Creaking

by bulletincookie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Jaskier | Dandelion, f in the chat for the chair, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: When Geralt wants something, he wants it now.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 16
Kudos: 312
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Creaking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Geraskier Kink Bingo: Destroying Furniture on Card C

It was quiet in the inn room. Geralt was sharpening his swords, cleaning and polishing them, making sure that everything was in top shape. There weren't any contracts he had to set out on in the morning, but it was always good to spend moments of downtime like this to catch up and make any repairs that were needed, and sharpen and polish his swords so they could slice through the next thing that tried to threaten him or his bard. 

Jaskier was at the small table in the room, seated on the only chair, composing and scribbling down ideas for lyrics by the light of one candle. It was quiet. But Geralt spared a brief glance up while in the middle of his finishing polishes, and saw Jaskier with his tongue poked out, a smudge of ink on his cheek. He was grateful that Jaskier was so engrossed in his composing, because he wouldn't have been able to stifle the small smile that quirked his lips upward even if he tried. 

They're in some sort of _arrangement,_ though they haven't really talked about it much. Jaskier frequently showered Geralt in words of love and adoration, but Geralt reasoned that he was like that with everyone. He still sought out other bedpartners, and Geralt did the same when there were people willing (rare) or when there was enough coin in their pockets to afford a little luxury (also rare). For both of them, however, they mostly ended up with each other in bed. Not only was it cheaper, it was better. Jaskier learned all of the ways to take Geralt apart, and Geralt knew the ways to get Jaskier to sob out pleas for more. 

It was a kind of vulnerability and pleasure he couldn't get with anyone else, and he liked to think that it was the same with Jaskier. The bard had made a comment when he regained sense after their first time that he felt like a puddle of jelly that had been melted in the sun. Geralt took that as a good sign, especially when Jaskier frequently came back from trysts still bright-eyed and able to even sing a bit before he finally fell asleep. 

The memory of Jaskier under him, face flushed as he desperately held back his release, made Geralt shift uncomfortably in his spot on the edge of the bed. He tried to adjust himself in his trousers discreetly and go back to taking care of his armor. Jaskier didn't notice, he was too engrossed in his composing. And Geralt couldn't blame him, he knew what it was like to get so engrossed in something to not even notice his surroundings. 

However, the more he tried to focus on _not_ getting hard, the more images Geralt's mind filled with. Of Jaskier under him, panting out praises to the gods, of Jaskier on top of him cooing out sweet nothings as he took his time with Geralt, memories of getting pounded into one of their bedrolls in the dead of night. 

Geralt finally went about setting everything aside with the rest of their packs. It was clear he wasn't getting anything else done tonight. Nothing relating to his swords, at least. The voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Jaskier came up with a titillating pun relating to doing the bard, and Geralt ignored it. 

Even as he set all of his stuff aside, Jaskier didn't pay him any mind. Geralt walked across the room in a few strides to stand next to the desk. "Jaskier."

"Hmm?" the bard hummed in reply, clearly not listening. Geralt gritted his teeth. 

" _Jaskier_."

"What is it, Geralt? I'm-- _oh_." Jaskier was struck dumb as he turned to look up at Geralt and was nearly face to face with the prominent bulge in his trousers. "Well _hello_ there," he purred. Geralt felt a bit of pride that he could distract Jaskier from his work so quickly. 

"Are you going to stare all night?" Geralt asked, running his fingers through Jaskier's hair. 

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jaskier replied, leaning in to mouth at the outline of Geralt's dick through the fabric. He gave a pleased hum and his hands fumbled with the ties as Geralt rested one hand on Jaskier's head and the other on the table to keep steady. As soon as Geralt's erection was pulled out, Jaskier wrapped his fingers around it and traced his tongue up in one long stripe along the underside. He flicked his tongue over the slit, earning a low moan from Geralt, and took the head into his mouth to tease him with his tongue. 

Geralt fisted his hand in Jaskier's hair, not pushing or pulling but only to have something to hold onto. The bard had a tongue too clever for his own good. Jaskier bobbed his head lower to take more of Geralt into his mouth, but avoided taking him down his throat. 

"Planning on-- nn, singing?" Geralt asked, getting an affirmative moan in response that made him throw his head back with a low moan of his own. He pulled Jaskier off of him, earning a whine. 

"I can get you off just like that," Jaskier complained, giving puppy eyes up at Geralt. 

The witcher almost broke, and he stroked his fingers through Jaskier's hair a bit. "I know. But--" he swallowed the lump threatening to choke him. Jaskier had lectured him far too many times on properly saying what he wanted, instead of just expecting Jaskier to be able to read his thoughts. But Jaskier was looking up at him so sweetly, it helped him find the words. "I-- want something else instead."

Jaskier's eyes lit up at that. "Oh darling, anything," he breathed. He scooted the chair back and moved to stand, but Geralt placed his hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"Stay there," he instructed, ignoring the confused noise he got for it. He turned Jaskier's chair around so the back of the chair was against the edge of the desk now instead, and straddled Jaskier's lap. 

"I like where this is going," Jaskier said with a grin as he gripped Geralt's hips. 

Geralt grunted and shifted to try to get comfortable, gripping the back of the cheap wooden chair for balance. "Is this okay?" 

"More than," Jaskier breathed, his eyes wide as he looked Geralt up and down. "The only thing _not_ okay is that we both have entirely too many clothes on."

Geralt couldn't disagree with that, and he set about trying to take off his trousers and smallclothes. Those were the only things he _had_ to take off, after all. It was a bit of a challenge to take them off _and_ stay straddling Jaskier's lap. 

"You can-- You can stand up, you know," Jaskier offered, when he saw Geralt struggling with trying to take off his clothes. Geralt gave him a sharp look, and he only shrugged and held up his hands in defense. "I'm in no rush. You can get the oil while you're up."

Geralt spared a look at the desk behind Jaskier. There wasn't anything that could be substituted for something to slick the way, and he wasn't about to take Jaskier dry or only with spit. He groaned and got up, unceremoniously shimmying out of his clothes on his way over to their packs. He heard rustling behind him while he rummaged in their packs, but paused when he heard a thin moan. 

He glanced over his shoulder to be greeted by the sight of Jaskier with his doublet and shirt off, and his cock pulled out of his pants. He had his long fingers wrapped around himself and stroking lightly, teasing himself while his eyes stayed fixed on Geralt. 

"Enjoying the view," Jaskier said with a small grin, though his breath audibly hitched when Geralt pointedly stuck his bare ass out more while trying to find the right oil in their packs. He finally straightened up when he grabbed hold of it and walked back over to Jaskier. 

"You know darling, we really need to work on your sexy walk," Jaskier said as Geralt straddled his lap again. The chair protested a bit under their added weight, but Geralt didn't pay much mind. 

"We need to work on you being able to hold your tongue," Geralt fired back as he thumbed open the vial. 

Jaskier ran his hands down Geralt's chest. "Oh I think you like it plenty when I don't." To prove his point, he leaned in and ran his tongue up the middle of Geralt's chest, finishing with a small nip to his collarbone. And damn him, Geralt couldn't hide the way his cock jumped at that. 

"Are you going to just sit there and be lazy or are you going to help?" Geralt growled, pointedly shoving the bottle at him. Jaskier grinned and took it to coat his fingers. 

"Only because you asked _so_ nicely," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He leaned forward again to nibble on the other side of Geralt's collar as his hand slipped back behind Geralt. He ran a finger up and down along the cleft of his ass, until Geralt gave a small growl and rocked his hips down. 

"Patience," he teased, finally reaching back with his free hand to spread him open. He rubbed two oiled fingers over his hole, earning him a small grunt for his efforts. He pressed the tip of one finger in and slowly set to opening Geralt up. He always preferred to do this himself, since Geralt never took his time with himself. He drew the finger out, rubbed around the tight ring of muscle again, and dipped his finger inside of Geralt once more. 

Geralt squirmed and rocked his hips, tension coiled in every part of his body. "Would you hurry _up_?" he demanded through gritted teeth. It definitely did _not_ come out as a whine. Jaskier simply leaned up to nip at the corner of his jaw as he continued to work his finger in and out of Geralt, until the witcher relaxed and loosened enough for him to draw his finger back and add a second one. That got Geralt to gasp and Jaskier grinned, pleased with himself. 

"This what you wanted?" he asked. 

" _More_ ," Geralt hissed out, rocking his hips down onto Jaskier's fingers. 

Jaskier bit his lip to stifle a whimper at that. "You sound beautiful when you tell me what you want," he breathed, nosing at the hollow of his throat. "Thank you for telling me love, tell me if it's too much or if you need more, okay?" 

At Geralt's small hum, he set on scissoring and spreading his fingers inside of Geralt, and thrusting them in and out. Geralt always made the most beautiful of noises when he was like this, in Jaskier's opinion. He panted and arched, low moans and soft hitches of breath that turned into whines if Jaskier curled his fingers just right. Which Jaskier did, to get Geralt choking on his own breath and whining pitifully for more as he rolled his hips down onto Jaskier's fingers. 

The chair creaked with the weight shift, and Jaskier hummed and nibbled on Geralt's collar again. "Careful love, we don't want to break the chair."

That made Geralt draw away a bit, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Geralt," Jaskier warned, slipping a third finger in to try to distract him. "Be good."

"And if I don't?" Geralt whispered, his tone far too breathy for Jaskier's sanity. He wondered why he ever bothered trying to order Geralt around when he wasn't in the mood for it. Of course, Geralt immediately set to fucking himself on Jaskier's fingers, his moans coming more freely from the stretch and the way Jaskier's fingers brushed against his prostate every few thrusts. Suddenly the creaking of the chair didn't seem important to Jaskier. He thrust his fingers into Geralt harder, following the rhythm that had Geralt writhing. 

"Jask--" Geralt hissed, his jaw clenched and his head thrown back. Jaskier knew that look and tone well, and he all but purred as he curled his fingers and pressed right on Geralt's prostate. 

"Come on witcher, I know you don't need a hand on your cock to come," he whispered in Geralt's ear. Geralt shuddered and arched beautifully as every line of muscle in his body went taut, and cum streaked onto Jaskier's torso as Geralt bucked his hips up into nothing and back on Jaskier's fingers. 

"Beautiful," Jaskier murmured, gently tugging Geralt down with his free hand for a slow kiss to help him come down from the high. He slid his fingers out, earning him a low noise from Geralt. 

"I know love," he whispered as he grabbed the oil again to pour more onto his hand. He spread it over his cock, giving a small moan of his own as he spared a few extra strokes. The friction after waiting for so long felt divine, and he loved the way Geralt growled in impatience at him when he continued to lazily pump himself instead of fucking him. He forced himself to stop, biting his lip to hold back the small whine that threatened to slip from him as Geralt lifted his hips up more and pressed closer to Jaskier.

"Ready?" Jaskier asked with a cheeky grin, as if he wasn't fully aware that Geralt had been ready for the past several minutes. 

"Are you?" Geralt fired back, reaching behind himself to help Jaskier line up. He slid down, taking more of Jaskier with each small roll of his hips. Jaskier gave a small buck up into him when he was fully seated, a soft moan leaving him. 

"Never going to get used to this," Jaskier whispered, his lips trailing up along Geralt's neck. "Always feels better than the last."

"Mm." Geralt wasn't as good with his words, he was even worse with words when he was in the heat of the moment with Jaskier and was a bit too turned on for his thoughts to work correctly. So he set about starting a slow rhythm of lazily rocking back and forth, barely lifting himself up before he was grinding his hips down into Jaskier's lap. 

Jaskier looked like he was having the best time of his life, his eyes dark as they raked up and down Geralt's body, taking in every detail, and his lips were red and and slick from kisses, parted to gasp in small breaths and ramble on with sweet nothings in between small moans. His fingers held onto Geralt's hips tight, his thumbs rubbing over the slight jut of bone. 

Geralt licked his lips as he took in the sight. Jaskier was pretty already, but he looked even prettier when he was completely wrecked, in Geralt's opinion. So the witcher started to speed up his movement, lifting himself up more before dropping himself down harder, earning pleased gasps from Jaskier. Riding Jaskier was always a treat, being able to set the pace and torture the bard with slow slides up and down his cock, or at a punishing pace to make sure he'd be able to feel it in his thighs the next day, even with witcher healing. Geralt opted for the latter, it was satisfying to hear the chair creak under them, adding to their moans and, in Geralt's case, small whines. 

"Geralt, the chair--" Jaskier gasped, but stopped with a small shout as Geralt gripped onto the edge of the desk behind Jaskier so he could get better leverage to spear himself on Jaskier's cock harder. He felt Jaskier's hands tugging him down and groaned as Jaskier started to _finally_ thrust up into him as he dropped his hips down. He bent down to capture Jaskier's mouth in a messy kiss that was more teeth and tongue, delighting in the slick sounds that were only muffled by their own groans and the creaking that was still persisting. 

Then, it was as if time stopped for a moment when the creaking was replaced with a loud _crack_ and suddenly Geralt found himself tumbled to the floor, with Jaskier splayed on top of him. The two stared at each other for a moment before Jaskier broke the silence with a snort that turned into soft laughter, and even Geralt gave a small chuckle. 

"I-- I _warned_ you!" Jaskier snickered, his forehead resting against Geralt's chest. 

"And _I_ made it clear I didn't care," Geralt shot back. He bit his lip and reached down to grab Jaskier's ass and give a pointed grind against him.

It only worked partially in distracting Jaskier, the bard only giving a small "ah" before his eyes landed on one of the legs of the chair that had snapped off, and he burst into another round of giggles. It was almost endearing, if Geralt was honest. He loved the sound of Jaskier's laughter, especially when he tried to shut him up with kisses, resulting in small huffed laughs as Jaskier shifted to hover over Geralt on his hands and knees and take control of the kiss. 

When it seemed Jaskier wouldn't get distracted by the ridiculousness of the chair breaking under them, Geralt gave him a small push. "Get off of me. I wont hear you complaining about your knees because you couldn't be bothered to get to the bed." 

Jaskier grinned and gave him one last peck before he stood up and offered a hand to Geralt to pull him up as well. He turned and walked the few steps to the bed, swaying his hips as he did so. 

"And _that_ is how you do a sexy walk," he said as he stood next to the bed, his chest puffed out. Geralt shook his head and sat down on the bed, shifting a bit at the slick feeling in his ass still. He was still hard, but he glanced pointedly at Jaskier only being half hard now. 

"Do you..want to keep going?" he asked.

Jaskier's eyes lit up, and he climbed onto the bed to plant his hands on either side of Geralt's hips. "Oh yes," he purred, leaning in to kiss along Geralt's jaw. "I only need a second." He grabbed Geralt's hips, gentler, and pulled him down so that he could lean over him and properly bite and lick up along his neck. 

"That-- was-- _sexy_ ," he whispered in between kisses, lowering himself onto an elbow so he could bite harder at the junction of Geralt's neck and shoulder. Geralt gritted his teeth to try to hold in a gasp, but he couldn't hide the way his cock jumped at it. 

"You could have broken your neck," he grumbled instead, to try to focus on anything but how easily Jaskier was pulling him apart after he had just started to get himself gathered again. 

"I didn't though," Jaskier fired back. He slipped a thigh between Geralt's legs and pressed up, making Geralt hiss out a cut-off moan. Jaskier moaned in response and nipped at the corner of Geralt's jaw again before whispering in his ear. "You were so eager, weren't you? Wanted to get fucked on my cock so bad that you couldn't think about anything else." 

Geralt shuddered. "Jaskier--"

"You know what I want, love," came the answer to his whine, and Geralt gritted his teeth and fisted his hands in the sheets. "Come on, let me hear it."

"Jask, _please_ ," Geralt hissed out, opening his legs a bit wider to try to get 

"Please what?" Jaskier hummed, one hand brushing down Geralt's chest. "We talked about using our words, darling."

Geralt would strangle him, if he didn't actually feel far too much fondness for him than what was acceptable for someone who was supposed to be his-- _something_. 

"Well?" Jaskier asked, looking down at him with a sparkle in his eye. 

Geralt's mouth opened, but it felt like the words were caught in his throat. Jaskier hummed and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, and it was like his head broke above water. 

"Fuck me," he whispered against Jaskier's mouth, grabbing desperately for his shoulders, back, ass, anything he could get his hands on. 

"There you are love," Jaskier cooed. "Thank you." He pressed their hips together and gave a small thrust, their cocks sliding against one another. Jaskier moaned and Geralt's breath hitched at the sound. He gave Jaskier a small push, and Jaskier drew away as if he had been burned. 

"Is everything alright?" Jaskier asked, and it was almost ridiculous how sweet he was. Geralt felt himself falling more and more in love with him every moment, with every soft word and gentle kindness. 

"Yes. But--" Geralt turned over and pressed his ass back against Jaskier. "Like this." He gave a small wiggle of his hips, like the bard had done to him so many times before, to try to convince him to hurry up. 

Jaskier hissed out a long breath and leaned down, nearly covering Geralt with his body. "Of course," he murmured. He lifted his head up to look back at the desk, whining when he saw the oil was left behind there. "Geralt, why didn't you grab the oil?"

"Why didn't you?"

"I was a bit distracted that you managed to break a chair with how eager you were." Jaskier huffed and got up, walking over to the desk once more to snatch the bottle of oil off of it. He returned to the bed, where Geralt was looking at him over his shoulder with a small smirk. 

"You need to work on your sexy walk," Geralt said, lifting his hips up when Jaskier sat down behind him. 

"Don't you start with me," Jaskier threatened, though they both knew it had no bite. He poured a bit of extra oil on his cock and spread it, biting his lip as he stroked himself to full hardness again. "Mm, I'll-- get myself off like this instead of fucking you, see if I won't."

"I know you," Geralt replied as he folded his arms under his head. "You'd rather get your dick wet."

"That's true." Jaskier leaned over to set the bottle of oil on the table beside the bed instead. He drew back enough to press the head of his cock against Geralt's ass, about to ask if he was ready, but Geralt was already pressing back against him. Jaskier drew in a sharp breath and slid back into him in one smooth thrust. 

"Gorgeous," he whispered, spreading Geralt's cheeks so he could see where he was stretched around his cock. He gave a few slow thrusts and bit his lip at the sight. 

"Dammit bard, I said _fuck_ me," Geralt growled, clutching at a pillow as he glared at Jaskier over his shoulder. 

Jaskier grinned and held tight onto Geralt's hips. "Just admiring the view first," he replied back. He gave a sharp thrust into Geralt, delighting in the surprised gasp he got. He did it again, drawing out and slamming in. Geralt always liked it a bit on the harder side, so that was what he did. 

"Is this what you want?" he panted, one hand tangling in Geralt's hair. He didn't tug, not yet, but the hold made Geralt moan. 

" _Harder_ ," Geralt hissed, rocking back a bit in time with Jaskier's thrusts. 

"Needy." Jaskier snapped his hips into him with all of his strength, not caring if anyone else heard the slap of skin or Geralt's harsh pants and moans muffled into the pillow. Jaskier's own chest was heaving, and he let go of Geralt's hair so he could plant his hands on either side of Geralt's head and fuck harder into him. 

He slowed and leaned down to kiss over his neck, nipping gently at it. Geralt rumbled in appreciation and tried to catch his breath, only to let out a punched-out noise as Jaskier gave a sudden sharp thrust into him. 

"Like that?" Jaskier asked, stilling once more to nibble at his ear. He bucked into him again, and Geralt moaned and pressed his hips back into him to try to get him deeper. 

"Better," Geralt mumbled, and Jaskier could see the small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I can _almost_ feel you now." 

Jaskier growled playfully and pressed Geralt down into the sheets. "Oh you won't want to feel anything else when I'm done." He set the fast, punishing pace of before once more, snapping his hips into Geralt. He faintly wondered if this was why the bed didn't have a headboard, if it was because the noise got to be too much. That thought didn't trail much further as Geralt tightened around him with a gasp and a moan, bucking back against him. 

Jaskier paused, taking in the sight of Geralt laying boneless and panting hard into the bed. "Did you..?"

"Mmh," Geralt hummed in response, and Jaskier grinned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss behind Geralt's ear.

"I need just a bit more. Do you mind?" he asked. Geralt gave an affirming hum, and Jaskier nearly preened at how easily he could turn his witcher into a boneless mess. He only needed just a few more thrusts before he let himself finally fall over that edge and spill into Geralt with a long moan. He carefully pulled out and pressed a kiss to the back of Geralt's neck, smoothing a hand down his side. 

"You're gorgeous darling," he murmured. He stood on shaky legs to grab a rag and wiped Geralt down lovingly. He nudged Geralt until he rolled over and tried to wipe up as much of the cum off of the bedsheets as he could. He corked the bottle of oil and set it back in Geralt's pack before trying to carefully pick up the remaining pieces of the chair. 

"Jaskier," Geralt grumbled from the bed.

"Just a moment love," Jaskier said. "I don't want either of us waking up and forgetting and getting a splinter."

Geralt grumbled in protest at that, but quieted when Jaskier soon returned to the bed to curl up next to him. He wrapped an arm secure around Jaskier to hold him tight, a content sigh leaving him. 

"Okay?" Jaskier asked, slipping an arm around Geralt in return to trace his fingers down Geralt's back. Geralt gave a small hum in response and closed his eyes. They would have to pay for the chair in the morning, probably by doing some kind of manual work for the innkeeper, but that would be a problem for the morning. For now, they were content to drift in the afterglow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it, I'm a bit new to writing smut still so any feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
